A Young Girl's Heart (Mako Fanfic)
by Anste'Dak
Summary: My very first lengthy post on this site, a fanfic about Mako and my Bounty Hunter. Enjoy :) WARNING- Heavy sexual content!


The ship hummed quietly as the computers beeped, red blinking lights flickered as Mako, a young tech-expert, typed away staring deep into her monitor. So entranced in her research, she jumped when she realized someone stood behind her. Todd, the leader of her bounty hunter crew stood in the doorway of the bridge, leaning against the wall arms crossed. She couldn't help but feel mesmerized by his presence. How could this be? Why did Mako feel more alive than ever every moment she is near him? Whenever he speaks to her she feels every fiber of her being light up like the bright towers light up the night of Kaas city. "How ya doing Mako?" he asked, as Mako awoke to the realization she had been asked a question. "Oh! Fine, thank you. Just doing more research on our targets." she responded pointing at her monitor. She stared at him, nearly feeling hypnotized by his blue eyes and blond hair. He smiled at her and said, "Alright, keep me up to date." He then lingered a few seconds longer before walking out if the bridge. Mako let out a deep sigh of a feeling indescribable before sitting back down at her seat. A few days pass, life goes on as normal. Well, as normal as things can be in the life of a bounty hunter. Mako walked down the stairs to be greeted by Torian. "Su cuy'gar" he spoke to her. "Oh, hello Torian". "Todd said he needed to speak with you." Mako nodded in acknowledgement before heading to Todd's quarters. When she walked in she saw him sitting at a table waiting for her. "Please Mako, sit" he said, gesturing towards an open seat. She pulled a chair out and sat across from him. "So what's this about?" she asks him rather bluntly. He leans back before giving his response. "I guess I wanted to check in. Things are getting pretty rough lately and I want to make sure the state of the crew is sound." "No crew complaints I'm aware of, sir" she responds. "Well, what about you Mako?" She seemed a bit unprepared for the question. How was she feeling? She's never felt more happy and free, but also never felt more terrified, often two sides of the same coin. Things were getting deadly, not to mention the unfortunate tragedy that took place in which Gault was forced to kill Skadge. The whole crew has felt tense since then. "Well I don't know..." she replied. "I feel like we finally have everything we've ever wanted, but I can't help but feel scared." Todd sat up deep in thought before replying. "Whatever it is you fear, you needn't. I would never let anything happen to my crew, especially you." Mako perked up in contained surprised. "Oh...thank you." "Of course" Todd said smiling. "Alright, dismissed". Mako nodded then walked out of the room in wonder. "Especially you?" she thought. What does he mean by that? Another day passes. It is now lunchtime on board the ship. The crew usually eats separately, but Mako sat at a table in the main area of the ship. Torian approaches and takes a seat across from her at the table. "Enjoying your meal?" he asks. "Same as always. Still a lot better than what most people like us eat." Torian grinned before starting to eat off his plate. Mako starts staring off deep in thought which Torian seems to pick up on. "Whatcha thinking so hard about?" Mako jolts in disruption, then straightens herself upward. "Oh nothing, don't worry about it." Torian stares at her giving an unbelieving look. "Come on, baatir Mako, I can tell when something is picking at someone." Mako sat silently for a good ten seconds before barely responding. "Well..." Torian sat patiently. "I think I might like a guy, like him a lot. Like not just like him but something more-." Torian cut her off to stop her rambling "Ah Mako, you feel love for someone and don't know what to do?" She slowly nods, opening up once again. "I just dont know if I should act upon it, I see this person a lot and it might make things weird..." Torian leans forward. "Mako, life isn't worth living if we don't take risks. If you never try, you'll never know. When everything is said and done and we're sitting alone, old, thinking back on life, we will regret the things that we didn't do more than the things we did do." Mako sat, thinking hard on what he just said. "Thank you Torian, I think I'm gonna do it, thank you so much" she says smiling. Torian stands up and walks to the door. "Ba'gedet'ye Mako". Later that night Todd walks into the bridge asking Mako about her mission update when she decides it's time. "Todd I wanna ask you something...". Todd stands in wait, "sure, what's up Mako?". A dead silence fills the air as Mako stumbles to let out her words. She lets out a deep sigh, "Nothing, don't worry about it...". Todd stands staring suspiciously at her. "Ok...let me know if you change your mind". Mako sits back down as he walks out, burying her face in her hands. "Damn it Mako..." she says to herself. Later that night, very late at night, Mako lies in bed staring at the ceiling. She contemplates her choices and comes to an conclusion. She jumps up out of bed and quickly but quietly rushes through the ship. She knocks on Todd's bedroom door before slowly opening it. Todd is reading something on a holo-pad when he looks up, surprised to see her here. "Mako, is there something you need?" Mako stands silently before beginning to talk. "I wanted to ask you...do you see anything between us?" Todd sits not saying a word, but saying a thousand all at once. "Because I do, everytime I see you I feel joy, my heart beats out of my chest and I feel at home. I can't imagine life without you and I want to be...a bigger part of yours". Todd slowly stands up, passing Mako to close the door she had opened. Mako takes a couple steps back further into the darkness of his room, her breathing slightly elevated. Todd looks at her with the blue eyes she holds so dear. He reaches both of his hands out and joins then with hers. "Mako, ever since I met on Hutta I liked you. I felt connected to you in no way I've felt before." Mako opens her mouth slightly in shock. "And after we won the great hunt together, we had won for Braden. We bonded over his death and even though I didn't know him so well I felt the sorrow in your voice and it made me mourn him as well." He holds her hands up higher and says, "Mako, I would love for you to be a bigger part of my life too." Mako stared up wondrously at him, her eyes tearing up. They both slowly lean forward, eyelids feeling heavy. "I love you, Mako..." he quietly whispers before their lips fall into each other. They kiss, arms around each other. The kiss lingers for a few seconds longer before their lips disconnect. "What happens now?" Mako asks. "Let me show you" Todd says before he resumes his kiss with her. They slowly fall on to his bed and roll over so Mako lay over him. Todd sits up and pulls his shirt off, allowing Mako to do the same. They continue laying on each other, kissing shirtless before they take off the rest of their clothes piece by piece. Todd falls back on the bed and let's Mako lay on him. She places her hands on his abs, rubbing his chest smoothly. They lay gently touching each other's skin before Mako reaches out and takes hold of his cock. Todd can't help but move a little at the touch of Mako's fingers gently touching the head. Mako leans forward sticking her tongue out and slightly licks Todd's penis. She licks all around the head and the sides, hitting all the pleasure spots. She slowly slides the cock in her mouth and begins sucking on it. Mako doesn't have much experience in this particular field, but she has passion. Todd lays his head back enjoying the feelings, then he reaches and starts caressing Mako's bare breasts, slightly playing with her stiff nipples. Her mouth surrounds his throbbing hard cock. After a fair amount of time passes Mako lays down and spreads open her legs. Todds leans in and uses his hand to start playing with her small, wet pussy. Mako can't help but moan as his fingers slide in and out of her pussy. Todd then sits up and carefully puts his cock inside her, smoothly pumping back and forth. The both of them feel extreme pleasure so he speeds up and he continues speeding up until they are going hard. Mako can't help but scream. She clenches tightly to the bedsheets as his big throbbing cock pounds her small tight pussy. They both feel a sensation indescribable, they feel true love. Todd takes out his cock and lays flat on the bed allowing Mako to climb onto him and insert herself on to his cock. She shivers at the feel of his penis entering her body once more. She jumps up and down on it as he holds on to her sides. "I think it's coming..." Todd says. Mako gets off and they both lie next to each other. Mako rolls over and places one hand on his chest and uses her other to jerk him off. "Come on baby" she says looking into his eyes. "Let it all out for me, show me your love." Soon enough, Todd let's out a roar as he ejaculates crazily. He moans loudly as his cum spreads over the bed and all over Mako's bare body. He drops his arms down to his side's, exhausted. "That was AMAZING!" Mako shouted, still receiving shivers. Todd looks over at her with a bright smile, "Yes it was, absolutely amazing". They sit for a good few minutes saying nothing, just taking in the moment. "I love you, Todd" Mako exclaims as she rolls over and lays her head under the comfort of his arm, putting her arms curled up at her sides. "I love you too, Mako". The two of them lay in utter silence until they drift into a deep sleep, a deep happy sleep.


End file.
